


You Belong to Me

by YourLifeFrustratesMe (overthehill)



Series: Tumblr: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Sweetness, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt: Writing on the Body, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/YourLifeFrustratesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is tracing something into Stiles' skin and it turns out to be one very specific word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for [TWBingo](http://www.twbingo.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. Hoping to jog my Teen Wolf muse into working so that I can finish Heartbreak Hotel.
> 
> The entry is for the [Writing on the Body](http://oi44.tinypic.com/adhgdh.jpg) square. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**TWBingo #21 – Writing on the Body**

 

It’s feels strange.

But not a bad strange. Just _strange_.

Stiles can feel the sharp point of a claw against the soft skin of his back; he can feel it tracing patterns into his flesh. What the patterns are though, Stiles has no idea.

And because Stiles is Stiles…he asks.

“What are you doing?”

A soft, barely audible growl answers in reply while the owner of said growl continues to trace with his claw.

“Derek?” 

Even more curious now, Stiles, despite being very comfortable lying on his stomach, puts in the effort to flip onto his back. During the course of the movement, the claw retracts before coming back full forth against the even more delicate skin of Stiles’ belly. 

“Derek, what are…” Stiles hesitates.

Now that he’s turned around and facing his bed companion, the owner of the wandering claw, Stiles can see that what he had believed to be random patterns is in fact not-so-random. Actually, they seem to be forming letters…writing.

“…you’re writing on me?”

“Mmm…” 

Never let it be said that Derek “man of few words” Hale disappoints. However, it’s because of Derek’s lack of the spoken word that this thing between him and Stiles works so well; Stiles is usually the one doing the talking. 

“And what exactly are you writing on me?”

“Guess.”

“Oh, Stiles you are a genius and I shall forever bow to your fantastical genius?” Stiles laughs, only to cut off with a high pitched yelp when Derek poked him with one of his pointy claws. 

“Stiles is the best boyfriend ever?”

“No. Pay attention.” Derek whispers into Stiles ear and a shiver races down the teenager’s spine. “Feel.”

Okay. Feel. Stiles can do that. No problem.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles closes his eyes. He puts all his concentration into _feeling_ the letters Derek is writing into his skin. 

Up stroke. 

Diagonal down stroke.

Diagonal up stroke.

Down stroke…

M?

The claw lifts away from the skin for only a nanosecond before returning once more.

A single down stroke before it was lifted again.

I, most likely.

Another up stroke.

Another diagonal stroke downwards…

Then back up again.

An N?

Even as Derek is tracing the next letter, Stiles is fairly certain he has figured out what Derek has been writing, and his heart stutters.

M-I-N-

The last letter has to, _must be_ , an E.

M-I-N-E

Mine.

**Mine.**

Derek was tracing the word ‘mine’ into Stiles skin over and over and over again.

Mine. Mine as in Stiles belongs to Derek. Like a possession, like a treasure, like something to be cherished and horded away so that no one else can get their hands on it.

If this little discovery wasn’t such a turn on, Stiles would have been very angry; he wasn’t an object, he was a person. But that’s not important. The important thing is that Derek wants Stiles. 

Derek Hale wants Stiles Stilinski so much that he is tracing the word ‘mine’ into his skin repeatedly. 

“Mine.” Stiles says, a little breathless.

“Mine.” Derek repeats.

Derek’s claw is still writing against the skin of Stiles’ stomach as he bends his head down to kiss along Stile’s jaw up he reaches the teenager’s lips. 

Pulling back just a fraction, icy green eyes stare into golden ones.

“You’re mine.” Derek growls before closing the distance between the distance between their lips.

The kiss is equally as rough as it is sweet, and Stiles simply cannot help the loud moan that escapes. It feels as if Derek is trying to absorb Stiles into himself so that they can become one.

When the kiss finally breaks, Stiles cups Derek’s neck with both hands so that they are once more looking into each other’s eyes.

He smiles, lips swollen and bright red.

“Yeah, Sourwolf, I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
